


Карпово озеро (Пересадочные станции)

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Какая-то часть его, кажется, окончательно сгорела в потоке умирающего звёздного света. Мир остался ярким, но потерял половину оттенков, а полутона терялись на фоне основных цветов. Как на старом мониторе.Спецквест, команда WTF Yakuza 2017. Задание - "Пересадочные станции".Триады и другие ОПГ — скорее сеттинг, для героев они данность и не нуждаются в дополнительной акцентуации.





	1. Рассвет. Ноль

Бывают такие моменты в жизни, когда всем существом, всей душой ощущаешь, что здесь и сейчас происходит что-то значительное, замечательное, способное раз и навсегда изменить твоё существование — а порой и весь мир в придачу.

Люди придумали много слов и выражений для подобного — точка невозврата, «на гребне волны», ключевые моменты… Чэн-Тянь называл это ощущение пересадочными станциями — и терпеть не мог. Точнее, ненавидел всеми фибрами души.

Ненавидел за тянущее чувство потери, за равнодушную толпу, уносящую вдаль кого-то важного и дорогого — или увлекающую неумолимым потоком его самого. Крупные станции, высокие сводчатые потолки которых дробили звуки на тысячи осколков и разносили по дальним закоулкам помещений; маленькие пересадочные станции, построенные ещё, наверное, до прихода японцев; полустанки с одним только навесом над крохотной платформой, сиротливо притулившиеся у какой-нибудь почти заброшенной одноколейки — вокзалы были для него материальным воплощением старинного китайского проклятия «Чтоб ты жил в эпоху перемен» и квинтэссенцией одиночества.

И то, что эти перемены порой несли что-то новое, ни капли не успокаивало.

* * *

Лица отца Чэн-Тянь не помнил. Память сохранила все детали: и глубокие сумерки, когда до рассвета ещё далеко, но уже ощущается дыхание утра, и тихий шелест листвы вдоль дороги на станцию Чжи Сюэ, и негромкий разговор отца с Ба… Мягкое рокотание отцовского голоса, походка, теплота ладоней — пожалуйста, однако вместо лица отвратительное серое пятно, мерзко колышущееся при попытках воскресить в памяти хоть какие-то черты.

Тем утром он так и не заплакал. Точнее, заплакал, конечно, но уже на берегу океана — они с Ба часто встречали рассветы вдвоём, ведь отец работал, а Юань-И была ещё слишком маленькой, просыпаться так рано и идти куда-то ей было пока не по плечу. Вот где-то через годик и она присоединится к ним в этих утренних прогулках.

  


Небо медленно расцветало красками. Полуночная синь светлела и наливалась глубиной, казалось, каждую долю секунды гениальный художник добавлял на полотно небес сотни, тысячи новых оттенков. Индиго и кобальт, сапфир и ультрамарин… даже антрацитовая пелена облаков у края небес неспешно выцветала в сине-серые оттенки. Океан был необычно спокоен. Мерно шелестел прибой, раз за разом волны атаковали берег, но не яростно, а как-то лениво — как захватчики, не один месяц уже изводящие осадой неуступчивую крепость. Облака на горизонте — не грозным преддверием шторма, а обманчивым туманным маревом — сливались с водной гладью.

Где-то вдали, за окоёмом, потихоньку начинал разгораться огромнейший пожар, добавляя в синеву свои отсветы, с каждым мгновением всё больше и больше заявляя о себе. Там, на востоке, где на сотни, тысячи миль никакой земли, лишь мрачно-величественная глубина вод да обманчиво лёгкая прозрачность неба, облака потихоньку наливались багрянцем и раскалённым пеплом, розовью* и жжёным апельсином, киноварью, янтарём, насыщенным пурпуром. И вода отражала и многоцветье оттенков, и тонкий облачный слой, который, казалось, единственный вставал преградой раскалённому свету.

Но вот солнце поднялось уже достаточно высоко, и первый луч прорвал преграду, разом преодолев нерушимый заслон из слившихся воедино океана и облаков. И небо, и земля поменялись местами, застывшие у кромки воды люди как будто оказались на дне гигантской чаши, по стенкам которой сначала тонкой струйкой, но с каждым мгновением всё ускоряясь, уплотняясь и утолщаясь, изливаются на них потоки обжигающего света пополам с океанской водой.

Миг — и всё схлынуло. И только сердце от запоздалого ужаса и восторга вспугнутой птицей заходилось в груди.

  


Чэн-Тянь видел с тех пор множество восходов, много раз ездил с дедом Анаем на другой конец острова смотреть закат, но это утро он не мог забыть никогда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Автор в курсе, что в литературном русском это слово существует неофициально, и его появлению мы обязаны скорее автору популярной в ролевой среде песни «Ячмень». Но автор горячо любит это слово и не собирается вот так запросто с ним расставаться!


	2. Chapter 2

Апрель на Тайване — не самое «туристическое» время. На севере жарко, как в пекле, в горах ни ветерка, ни дуновения; горячий влажный воздух комком встаёт в горле. На пляже тоже не понежишься — постоянные дожди да шторма прибивают к берегу всякий хлам и сор. Апрель — время для себя, для семьи и друзей.

_«Лириды, эта-Аквариды, Дневные Ариетиды, Южные дельта-Аквариды, Персеиды…_ — названия метеорных потоков Чэн-Тянь твердил как мантру, как заклинание. — _…Ориониды, Леониды, Пуппиды-Велиды, Геминиды, Урсиды, Квадрантиды»_ *.

Даже вспоминать страшно, сколько километров газонов, сколько принесённых из супермаркета соседских сумок, сколько доставленных пицц пролегло между ним и телескопом. Денег все эти подработки давали немного, к тому же, добрая половина их тратилась на любимицу семьи, непоседливую и большеглазую Юань-И — из всего младшего поколения семьи она была больше всего похожа на амис**, лишь с небольшой примесью монголоидных черт, вот и пользовалась своей неотразимостью напропалую. Копилка начала пополняться, лишь когда с бабушкиной помощью Чэн-Тяню удалось устроиться поваром в одну из небольших закусочных на окраине Хуаляня. Так и повелось: утром он был на занятиях, сразу по окончании уроков заскакивал иногда на пару минут домой — переодеться, а потом работа. До самой готовки, до чего-то серьёзного его пока ещё не допускали, но момент посвящения в настоящие повара, кажется, был уже не за горами — рвение, старательность и талант мальчика уже снискали ему расположение и хозяина забегаловки, и немногочисленных поваров.

Но апрель — время для семьи, и хозяин на несколько недель закрыл закусочную, распустив всех официантов и поваров на небольшие каникулы. Сам он никуда уезжать не собирался, наоборот, это к нему со всего острова каждый год в эти дни съезжалась многочисленная родня. Но апрель — время для семьи, и сам Чэн-Тянь сейчас помогал Ба распаковывать вещи, дед Анай с бабушкой Хси-Ю переносили в дом пакеты и чемоданы, а непоседливая Юань-И с восторженными воплями носилась вокруг. Рука то и дело тянулась к упаковке с телескопом, но Чэн-Тянь постоянно себя одёргивал: виданное ли дело лезть рассматривать покупку, едва приехав в гости! Вот вечером, когда страсти улягутся, женщины успеют нащебетаться вволю и уединятся, захватив и гордую своим новообретённым статусом Юань-И — другое дело! Вместе с дедом откроют коробку, соберут, ощупают каждую деталь, обсудят…

Так что, улыбнувшись внутреннему «Берегись, телескоп, Чэн-Тянь оставляет тебя в покое, но он о тебе не забывает!», мальчик покрепче перехватил ручку последней сумки и поспешил к родным.

* * *

У деда Аная они жили уже неделю. Времени Чэн-Тяню хватило и на то, чтобы пообщаться со старыми друзьями, и на то, чтобы перезнакомиться с новенькими в селении — детворы хватало, каждый год появлялись новые лица. Кто-то из детей-амис раньше жил с родителями в крупных городах, а теперь был «подброшен» старшему поколению на воспитание, кто-то из не-амис переехал от шума и смога сюда, на побережье. Амис привечали всех.

Ба взяла в университете небольшой отпуск, хоть и созванивалась каждый день с коллегами. Судя по подслушанному Чэн-Тянем разговору взрослых, сразу после отпуска Ба должна была лететь на какую-то конференцию за океан, так что, по всей видимости, зависнуть в селении Чэн-Тяню с сестрой предстояло надолго. Дед Анай, правда, с самого приезда стал привлекать внуков к подготовке к празднику урожая (видимо, старался отвлечь от предстоящей разлуки, но Чэн-Тянь упорно делал вид, что ни о чём не подозревает). Подготовка к Килумаан*** мальчику была уже не так интересна, как несколько лет назад — он уже целых два года как получил право называться пакалунгай****. А вот Юань-И сильно волновалась и целыми днями пропадала среди сверстниц, разучивая движения танцев и слова традиционных песен.

Вообще, до праздника большого урожая была ещё уйма времени — Килумаан амис отмечали только в июле, причём не все одновременно, а по очереди. Стартовал праздник на юге, в соседнем уезде Тайдун, и лишь потом — своеобразной волной от селения к селению — докатывался до Хуаляня. Три месяца повторения одних и тех же не отличающихся большим разнообразием движений и одних и тех же напевов (затверженных, между прочим, ещё в прошлые годы!) — это очень много для подвижного мальчишки. А для подвижного мальчишки с телескопом — и подавно! Вот бы это ещё деду Анаю объяснить…

* * *

«Лириды, эта-Аквариды, Дневные Ариетиды, Южные дельта-Аквариды, Персеиды… — названия метеорных потоков идеально ложились на движения педалей велосипеда. — …Ориониды, Леониды, Пуппиды-Велиды, Геминиды, Урсиды, Квадрантиды».

Разговор с дедом прошёл гораздо легче ожидаемого. Когда Чэн-Тянь признался, что случайно услышал об отъезде Ба, Анай было вскинулся, но тут же успокоился. Казалось, он и сам искал возможность рассказать детям об изменениях в их судьбе, но постоянно откладывал, предвидя слёзы и споры. Так что, успокоенный, что хотя бы со стороны внука неприятностей не предвидится, он легко согласился и на то, что телескоп не должен простаивать без дела, а Лириды хоть и не требуют для наблюдения специальных приспособлений — отличный повод для поездки на озеро Ли Юй Тань.

И вот сейчас Чэн-Тянь крутил педали, еле сдерживая желание каждые несколько минут проверять, надёжно ли закреплён и упакован телескоп. Сзади пыхтела обиженная Юань-И, которой больше хотелось остаться в селении с подружками, чем сначала ехать на озеро, останавливаться в каком-то коттедже на берегу, а потом вдобавок ещё ехать куда-то в ночь на велосипедах. Дед Анай неспешно крутил педали впереди, но догнать его у Чэн-Тяня не получилось бы, даже поставь он перед собой такую цель. В любом случае, дорогу он не знал, так что нестись наперегонки, а потом плутать в темноте в поисках удобного спуска к самому берегу не собирался.

* * *

На берегу они оказались уже когда богатую палитру заката больше чем наполовину поглотил бездонный кобальт. Здесь, вдали от домов и фонарей, в котловине гор, отсекавших своими хребтами тусклое красноватое сияние ночного Хуаляня, даже в безлунную ночь было очень светло. Собрать и установить телескоп было легко — у Чэн-Тяня было время потренироваться. Дед к воде не спускался, а с комфортом обосновался немного выше по тропинке, сказав, что его старым костям сырость противопоказана. Юань-И сидела на берегу, устроившись у велосипеда. Кажется, она уже не злилась — слишком уж красиво здесь было, — но пока не была готова это признать. Сам же Чэн-Тянь спустился к самой воде, а потом, помедлив минуту-другую, разулся и ступил в воду. В разгорающемся звёздном сиянии был виден каждый камешек на дне.

Звёзд в воде было в разы больше, чем на небе. Мелкая волна дробила и множила отражения небесных светил, а со вступлением ночи в свои права к воде слетались светляки. Мириады живых светил перемещались у самой водной поверхности, вплетая в звёздный свет свои огоньки. Чэн-Тянь слышал, как на берегу тихонько ахнула от восторга Юань-И, но сам не мог оторвать взгляд от неба — светила небесные ему были стократ интереснее их отражений.

Хотя небо порой и рассекали росчерки падающих метеоров, но до пика падения было ещё далеко. Чэн-Тянь успел замёрзнуть, стоя в ледяной воде. Он выбрался на берег; пообщался с сестрой, согревая заледеневшие ноги; поднялся к деду и стянул из рюкзака упаковку печенья…

В момент, когда метеорный поток усилился до максимума, Чэн-Тянь был у кромки воды. Он разулся, не глядя под ноги (кажется, один кроссовок при этом упал в воду, но сил опустить взгляд и проверить, не было), ступил на камни, чудом не оскальзываясь, зашёл почти по колено. Кажется, он что-то неслышно шептал, не отрывая взгляда от небес…

…И, как когда-то в детстве, с одной из сильнейших метеорных вспышек небо упало на землю. Вскинув руки в безуспешной попытке прикрыть глаза, Чэн-Тянь стоял, буквально пожираемый заживо бесконечным потоком слепящего холодного света. Но больно не было — он вообще перестал чувствовать тело. Возможно, Чэн-Тянь что-то кричал, но не слышал собственного голоса, оглохнув в первое же мгновение. Свет вымывал его изнутри, и Чэн-Тянь не мог сказать, видит ли он этот звёздный огонь — или этот огонь брызжет из его глазниц, отпечатавшись в последний миг на уже сгоревшей сетчатке.

А потом всё кончилось. Совсем всё. Вернулся и холод воды — горное озеро питали ледяные источники, и вода в нём никогда не согревалась. Вернулся стрёкот сверчков и тихий голос сестры, напевавшей себе под нос какую-то песенку — она ещё ничего не заметила, кажется, он всё же сумел сдержать крик. Вернулось небо, вернулось озеро, вернулись светляки, деревья и трава, и дед, устроившийся выше у тропинки. Не вернулись только звёзды — большая часть из них погасла, и лишь мерцание светляков на воде как будто пыталось хотя бы в отражении восполнить потерю.

И не вернулся сам Чэн-Тянь. Какая-то часть его, кажется, окончательно сгорела в потоке умирающего звёздного света. Мир остался ярким, но потерял половину оттенков, а полутона терялись на фоне основных цветов. Как на старом мониторе.

 

Стоя на следующее утро перед зеркалом, Чэн-Тянь рассматривал своё отражение. Вроде бы ничего не изменилось: нос, губы, брови, веки — всё было на месте. Но при всём при этом лицо в отражении было совсем другим, неуловимо отличалось от того, что он видел в зеркале ранее. Черты немного заострились, как будто он разом из подростка и недавнего ребёнка превратился во взрослого. Уже десять минут Чэн-Тянь пытался улыбнуться, но мышцы, не отказываясь подчиняться, в то же время как будто забыли, как нужно двигаться, чтобы получилось необходимое выражение. Получавшиеся гримасы могли бы, наверное, испугать кого-нибудь слабонервного, а ещё — они никогда не затрагивали глаз.

Наконец Чэн-Тянь догадался не смотреть на отражение в упор, а слегка прищуриться, растягивая мышцы — и результат оказался более приемлем, хоть получившееся выражение и казалось неуверенным или даже заискивающим. Закрепляя достигнутый эффект, отработав выражение ещё несколько раз, Чэн-Тянь вышел из ванной, пообещав себе к этой проблеме ещё вернуться.

* * *

Дни тянулись дешёвой жевательной резинкой с высоким содержанием сахара — были такими же приторно-сладкими и, казалось, так же смердели химическими заменителями натуральных ароматов. Из поездки на озеро Ли Юй Тань они вернулись на следующий же день после странного происшествия, заставившего погаснуть звёзды и, как позже выяснилось, «укравшего» Луну. Чэн-Тянь искал в сети упоминания случившейся катастрофы, но находил лишь ничего не проясняющие сухие строки официальных релизов, а немногочисленные форумы, на которых вдруг в обсуждениях поднималась эта тема, закрывались так же быстро и неотвратимо, как венчики цветов перед грозой.

Учителя в школе не могли нарадоваться его возросшей успеваемости: математика и вообще любые вычисления теперь давались неимоверно легко, а разные приятности вроде игры с друзьями или похода в кино, заставлявшие раньше отвлекаться, потеряли большую часть своей прелести.

Дед Анай стал пропадать до самого позднего вечера. Нельзя сказать, что подготовка к празднику занимала так уж много времени, просто дед работал тем же, кем и являлся — старостой селения аборигенов, живущих по старинному укладу, так что с возвращением на Тайвань туристов работы прибавилось. Количество отработанных выражений лица у Чэн-Тяня — разных, кстати, выражений! — неуклонно приближалось к двум десяткам.

Бабушка Хси-Ю перестала с тревогой поглядывать Чэн-Тяню вслед — мальчик воспринял это как подтверждение успешности ежедневных упражнений перед зеркалом. Тем более, вчера у него получилась — пусть всего лишь на миг, но раньше-то не удавалось и этого! — улыбка. Настоящая. Прежняя.

Казалось, всё вернулось, всё стало как раньше. Только улыбаться теперь нужно было осознанным усилием. Только искрила теперь временами проводка, мигали лампочки, и покрывался рябью экран телевизора — и каждый раз после этого Чэн-Тяню очень хотелось есть.

* * *

Нельзя сказать, что гром грянул внезапно — напряжение нарастало постепенно, накапливалось в воздухе, временами заставляя волосы на затылке шевелиться — как от статического электричества. Но приближение чего-то неотвратимого, кажется, мало кто чувствовал: бабушка Хси-Ю всё так же негромко напевала что-то по вечерам (только теперь к её голосу иногда ещё присоединялся звонкий голосок Юань-И), разве что замирать над рукоделием стала чаще. Друзья в школе, учителя, приятели, жители селения старательно пытались вести себя как раньше, будто и не замечая изменившегося неба и нарастающего напряжения. Один только дед Анай с каждым вечером возвращался всё более и более хмурый. Наверное, не изменись он внутренне, Чэн-Тянь бы вовсе и не понял, насколько неестественно и нелепо ведут себя все вокруг — за исключением самой мелкотни, как Юань-И, веселящейся, как ни в чём не бывало.

Сначала приехала с конференции Ба, невероятно усталая и сильно постаревшая. Кроме деда Аная, она была единственной, кто не притворялся — ещё в вечер приезда, не придя в себя после дороги, она обняла внуков так, что те не могли и двинуться, и, мешая язык амис с китайским, а японский с латынью, зашептала над их головами молитвы всем богам и духам. Даже когда голос её стих, Чэн-Тянь не рискнул пошевелиться: почему-то казалось, что Ба сразу разглядит, что его, Чэн-Тяня, почему-то стало меньше, чем было раньше, а в освободившемся в дальнем уголке души пространстве зрело что-то новое и пугающе-непонятное.

Так они и уснули втроём, сидя на диване в гостиной.

А через три дня был Килумаан, с песнями, танцами и хороводами первого дня, с пёстрым многоцветьем костюмов – у каждого капут***** был свой наряд, отличающийся от остальных.

* * *

Бабушка Хси-Ю лежала на полу и не шевелилась, а вокруг её головы потихоньку расползалось какое-то тёмное пятно. Чэй-Тянь, ненадолго сбежавший с праздника (от постоянных контролируемых улыбок болели мышцы, хотелось хоть немного побыть в одиночестве и в полутьме, без необходимости притворяться), зашёл в дом с чёрного хода, и теперь ему были видны и бабушка, и какой-то силуэт в глубине гостиной — судя по всему, наткнувшийся на не вовремя вернувшуюся хозяйку дома грабитель. В последние годы праздники богатого урожая в селениях амис привлекали всё больше туристов, а за их спинами изредка пробирались в дома и подобные личности.

Чэн-Тянь стоял тихо, стараясь даже дышать беззвучно — и не потому, что испугался. Просто напряжение, нараставшее все эти недели с ночи исчезновения звёзд, вдруг рывком уплотнилось, стало упругим и осязаемым, грозя прорваться не то что от случайного движения, но от малейшего звука. Но, наверное, грабитель и сам ощущал нечто подобное — он замер в странной позе, а потом начал медленно поворачиваться.

Чэн-Тянь понял, что если он сейчас ничего не сделает, если он даже не попробует поделиться с кем-то этим странным напряжением, то его попросту разорвёт изнутри. Выбор был невелик — или вторженец, или бабушка. Но бабушка была своя (любить Чэн-Тянь после исчезновения звёзд почему-то разучился, заново научиться ещё не успел, но это ведь не отменяло чувства собственности!), так что на самом деле выбора не было совсем. Пригнувшись, он скользнул навстречу незваному гостю, огибая тело бабушки. Уже в движении он заметил странное голубоватое свечение, начавшее окутывать грабителя — и краем глаза он заметил, что и сам облёкся в подобное же свечение.

Вторженец не успел на какую-то долю секунды. Рука Чэн-Тяня легонько мазнула его по руке чуть выше локтя — и грабителя затрясло как от сильного электрического разряда. Чэн-Тянь же, наоборот, почувствовал, как сковывавшее его напряжение уходит, то ли передавая заряд трясущемуся в припадке телу, то ли рассасываясь в пустоту. Даже прежде топорщившиеся на затылке волосы вдруг «успокоились», улеглись волосок к волоску.

И пришёл голод. Опустив руку и позволяя воняющему палёным мясом и подогретой до температуры кипения мочой телу упасть на пол, Чэн-Тянь ринулся на кухню. Его сил ещё хватило на то, чтобы попутно проверить пульс у бабушки (жива, сердце бьётся медленно, но глубоко и ровно!) — а потом целью его стал влекущий своей белизной холодильник.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Чэн-Тянь перечисляет названия метеорных потоков, как видимых глазу, так и сложных для наблюдения. Он знает, что на самом деле потоков гораздо больше, но затверженное с детства перечисление давно превратилось в аналог считалки — или мантру, помогающую войти в транс.  
> ** Одно из многочисленных аборигенных племён Тайваня. В поисках информации, с которой же из спорных территорий может происходить герой истории, автор наткнулся в сети на старую фотографию одного из амис — и уже не смог остановиться.  
> *** Килумаан — праздник урожая или праздник большого урожая. Отмечается в июле.  
> **** Пакалунгай — общее название для возрастной группы от 12 до 16 лет.  
> ***** Капут — более узкая возрастная группа, переход из группы в группу происходит раз в пять лет. Каждый капут имеет своё название. Дети амис становятся членами своего первого капут в десятилетнем возрасте.


	3. Второй и третий

Чэн-Тянь и раньше подозревал, что молодость Ба была весьма и весьма бурной, но сегодня он убедился в этом окончательно. Ба и дед Анай ворвались в дом буквально через несколько минут после скоротечной схватки — Чэн-Тянь едва успел опустошить первую тарелку. Но если дедушка сразу же бросился к телу жены, то Ба, мгновенно собравшись, став похожей на огромную хищную кошку, крадучись обследовала гостиную. Обнаружив труп, она ни капли не удивилась, будто сталкивалась с покойниками чуть ли не ежедневно. Не обращая внимания на суетящегося над телом жены Аная, она продолжила осмотр дома — и уже через несколько мгновений наткнулась на внука.

Возможно, останься Чэн-Тянь прежним, то картина показалась бы ему как минимум нелепой — если не сказать больше. Но он-теперешний, та часть, что поселилась в душе взамен утраченного, отмечала всю естественность её поведения. _Рациональность._ Ба не спрашивала его, не пыталась приблизиться, лишь молча наблюдала, как он насыщается — но не смотрела в упор, а слегка отводила взгляд. Не провоцируя, но и не отступая. Будто не знала, чего от него можно теперь ожидать. Будто понимала в происходящем много больше, чем сам непосредственный участник событий.

В гостиной шумел Анай. Отвлёкшись от безуспешных попыток привести в сознание супругу, он наконец обнаружил труп — и теперь порывался вызвать полицию. Ба шикнула на него, достаточно резко посоветовав заткнуться, но дед послушался и замолчал.

Дождавшись, когда опустеет последняя тарелка, Ба лишь спросила:

— Твоя _плата_?

Чэн-Тянь лишь недоумённо взглянул в ответ. Тогда Ба перефразировала вопрос:

— Ты обязан это делать?

— Кажется, да.

— Хорошо. Было бы хуже, если бы у тебя не было обязательств. Давно?

— С апреля, наверное, — Чэн-Тянь слегка пожал плечами, привычно скривив губы в усмешке — в конце концов, выжигающий душу свет с небес и исчезновение звёзд с сегодняшними событиями напрямую ничто не связывало, лишь логика подсказывала, что это звенья одной цепи. И буквально почувствовал изумление Ба.

— Тянь… ты… улыбаешься?!

— А что, не должен?

Ба помолчала с минуту. Слышно было, как в соседней комнате тихонько возится Анай, по всей видимости, укладывая на диван бессознательную бабушку Хси-Ю.

— Я слышала о таких, как ты, сама не видела. По словам коллег, с момента обретения способностей контракторы утрачивают значительную часть эмоций, подменяя их логикой.

— _Контракторы…_ — Чэн-Тянь покатал слово на языке. Да, если задуматься, в какой-то мере оно отображало произошедшее — не разъясняло, но хотя бы отражало необходимость насыщения сразу после использования рукотворной молнии.

— Да. И чем моложе контрактор, тем больше он обычно теряет. Как тебе удалось?!

— Вышивка.

— Что?!

— Вышивка. Помнишь тот разговор?

* * *

— Понимаешь, Тянь, — Ба чуть отклонилась в сторону, взъерошила внуку волосы, негромко рассмеялась, наблюдая, как тот сначала пытается уклониться от её ладони, а потом недовольно морщится и по-кошачьи встряхивает головой, но продолжила вполне серьёзно: — Человек — существо предельно рациональное. Просто многие почему-то забывают, что, когда речь заходит о человеке, о сознании, о мотивах человеческого поведения, то готовые рецепты и формулы (если таковые и существуют в каждом конкретном случае) могут и не срабатывать. Вот и заявляют дилетанты, что человек, дескать, существо иррациональное. Нет, Тянь, логики в нас на самом деле гораздо больше, чем принято считать, только вот лежит она чуть глубже, и чтобы извлечь её, нередко нужно постараться.

Вот, к примеру, кому в наше время нужна ручная вышивка на одежде, когда в магазине тысячи вещей красивее и лучше? Стой, не отвечай, я знаю, что Анай тебе уже все уши прожужжал в целях передачи сакральных знаний из поколения в поколение! — Ба скорчила забавную рожицу, довольно похоже изобразив при этом Аная, человека обычно адекватного, но, когда речь заходила о необходимости знакомить с традициями новые и новые поколения юных амис, невообразимо гордящегося своей миссией. Чэн-Тянь прыснул. — Я сейчас о другом смысле, более приземлённом, бытовом. Понимаешь, вышивка — это не только видимый со стороны результат, но и сам процесс, достаточно долгий и кропотливый. Вот какая-нибудь дама в возрасте вышивает кофточку для внучки… поверь, Тянь, она прекрасно осознаёт, что внучка, может, и не приедет вовсе, или приедет, но на подарок бабушки и глядеть не захочет. Или вырастет из одёжки, когда бабка-то внучку последний раз видела! Обычно от одиночества такие вещи делаются. Для успокоения — пока занят, то не о годах своих думаешь, не о болезнях, а о том, как цвета сочетаются…

Бабушка машинально подняла руку и провела пальцами по вышитому вороту. Чэн-Тянь хотел было задать вопрос, но вспомнил, что отец за последние полгода звонил только однажды — и слова застряли в горле. Спросил он вместо этого совсем другое:

— И что, так все поступки объяснить можно?

— Да, все. Просто не всегда удаётся. Иногда мотивы поведения на поверхности лежат, порой задуматься нужно, а временами и не разберёшь, где у проблемы корни…

— И что же делать?.. — Чэн-Тянь не закончил фразу. Не сумев до конца сформулировать вопрос, он неопределённо помахал ладонью в воздухе. Но Ба поняла правильно:

— Думать, милый. И наблюдать.

* * *

Ба улыбнулась, но уже через мгновение снова нахмурилась:

— Позже договорим, если будет возможность. Не здесь и не сейчас. Надо уходить. Переоденься. Собирай вещи — свои и Юань-И. Бери только самое необходимое, используй школьные рюкзаки.

Чэн-Тянь послушался. Собирая вещи, он прислушивался к обрывкам разговора, доносящимся через специально оставленную приоткрытой дверь.

— Я забираю детей… бу-бу-бу… Полицию вызовешь чуть позже, когда мы уедем… бу-бу-бу-бу… Поверь мне… Лучше тебе не знать…

Когда Чэн-Тянь вышел с двумя рюкзаками в гостиную, Ба и дед Анай то ли спорили, то ли вообще ругались. Но, обернувшись на звук его шагов, оба замолчали. Ба по-прежнему оставалась деловитой и собранной, а вот Анай выглядел каким-то потерянным и… испуганным.

— Готов? — Ба окинула его взглядом. — Тихонько выходи к машине, я пойду, найду Юань-И. Сейчас все ещё на празднике, вряд ли на нас кто-то обратит внимание.

Чэн-Тянь молча кивнул и двинулся к двери, но на полпути был перехвачен Анаем.

— Береги себя, — дед прижал его к груди, но тут же отпустил. — Я буду за тебя… за вас всех молиться.

* * *

Они ехали уже не первый час — глядя на ночную темень за окном, Чэн-Тянь не мог сориентироваться по времени, а смотреть на часы не хотелось.

  


Машину Ба они бросили на окраине Хуаляня. Долго шли куда-то пешком — Чэн-Тянь неплохо знал город, но Ба петляла так, что он почти сразу перестал понимать, где именно они находятся.

Народу на улице, несмотря на ночной час, было очень много. Среди жителей было довольно много амис — тех, кто не смог или не захотел уезжать к родным, — звуки праздника доносились с разных сторон. Да и потом, амис предпочитали праздновать Килумаан не в узком кругу, а приглашали всех желающих — в праздник большого урожая нельзя было жадничать. Так что на них никто не обращал внимания.

Наконец Ба остановила детей у одного из двориков, в небольшом сквере, в тени деревьев, куда не доставал свет фонарей. Издалека доносились взрывы смеха; обрывки традиционных напевов и музыка переплетались с шелестом колёс, рокотанием моторов и сигналами проносящихся по трассе автомобилей в единую симфонию большого города. Сидя на скамейке плечом к плечу с сестрой, Чэн-Тянь слушал эту симфонию большого города, и в этот миг ему казалось, что всё осталось прежним. Вот сейчас появится Ба, и они вместе пойдут по широким улицам Хуаляня. Неоновые вывески раскрасят темноту, а свет фонарей будет дробить и множить их тени на асфальте. И будет смех, и будут весёлые истории из жизни университета…

Мерно прошелестели колёса — со двора выехал хэтчбек, повернул вдоль сквера и остановился прямо напротив скамейки, на которой они сидели.

Наваждение схлынуло, оставив после себя лишь память. Но ведь пока ты можешь — пока готов вспоминать — ещё не всё потеряно, пусть даже многому придётся учиться заново.

  


До Тайбэя они добирались уже вторые сутки, несколько раз меняя машины и лишь дважды останавливаясь передохнуть на обочине. Так и спали, не выходя из авто. Продукты покупала Ба, в небольших магазинчиках — «меньше шансов, что засветишься на камерах», каждый раз в разной одежде — «даже если кто-то будет нас искать, а нас уже ищут, уж будь уверен, то так труднее будет составить цельный портрет». Платила только наличными.

Этот постоянный путь в никуда, бесконечное напряжение давно вымотали Юань-И, и та большую часть времени просто спала на заднем сиденье, просыпаясь лишь, чтобы поесть, выпить воды или сходить в туалет. Чэн-Тянь такой роскоши себе не мог позволить. Ба рассказывала, постоянно говорила-говорила-говорила, не отвлекаясь при этом от дороги. Чэн-Тянь не пытался понять, откуда ей так много известно о подобных вещах — не было ни сил, ни желания. Хотя, признаться, догадки были. «Носить бейсболку — камеры не распознают лицо. Сутулиться, менять походку — и два разных свидетеля не сойдутся в описаниях. Яркая одежда отвлечёт внимание, скроет за собой человека. Не пользоваться мобильными телефонами и банковскими картами. Не попадать в кадр. Не приближаться к банкоматам и платёжным терминалам». Чэн-Тянь не пытался задавать вопросы, просто запоминал — любая из этих мелочей в будущем могла спасти жизнь.

В нескольких километрах от Тайбэя Ба остановилась и повернулась к внуку:

— Тянь, в Тайбэе нам придётся расстаться, сначала ненадолго, потом… навсегда. В городе живёт один мой знакомый, контрабандист, он поможет вам выбраться из страны.

— Нам?

— Юань-И тоже не стоит здесь оставаться. Ты уже понял, за подобными тебе идёт охота? Твоя сестра тоже в опасности — есть теория, что у малолетних родственников контракторов высокие шансы со временем также обрести способности. Как будто контракторство — это что-то вроде генетической мутации, понимаешь?

Чэн-Тянь кивнул.

— А ещё… Научный мир маленький. Очень маленький. О контракторах в научной среде известно многое — такие новости не скроешь. Но есть ещё кое-что, что вряд ли выйдет за пределы узкого круга — ситуация выглядит очень уж похоже на опыты доктора Менгеле. Несколько лет назад учёными была разработана методика, позволяющая считывать память напрямую — не только у живых, но и у недавно умерших тоже. Имей это в виду. Звучало много красивых слов, дескать, это позволит восстановить утраченное людям, потерявшим память, не даст какому-нибудь убийце или серийному маньяку уйти от правосудия, поможет исцелить некоторых психических больных — методика ведь и стирать воспоминания может… На деле же с самого момента создания «стиратель» стал орудием спецслужб. А где-то три месяца назад у многих людей с полностью затёртой личностью вдруг стали открываться новые возможности. И у Юань-И довольно много шансов стать одним из таких «болванчиков».

А теперь давай отдохнём немного, в Тайбэе всё равно до вечера нам делать нечего.

* * *

Их нашли на пороге сумерек, раньше, чем они добрались до порта. Наверное, даже к лучшему: случись это чуть позже — и морем было бы уже не уйти, а так ещё оставались какие-то шансы.

Машину они решили оставить у небольшого придорожного кафе, у въезда в город. Ба попыталась было добудиться Юань-И, но та, вымотанная непрерывным бегством, просыпалась плохо, так что в этот раз им пришлось немного поменяться ролями. Вспомнив наставления Ба, Чэн-Тянь натянул бейсболку так, чтобы кепка смешно оттопыривала уши и привлекала к ним внимание, и пошёл за покупками. В конце концов, он же мальчик, и приводить в порядок девочку в женском туалете — совсем не его прерогатива! Будь эта девочка хоть трижды его сестрой!

Преследователи были настоящими профессионалами — даже появившееся с приобретением контракторских способностей чувство опасности молчало, так что Чэн-Тянь заметил противников только когда уже подходил с покупками к машине.

Врагов было двое — один оттеснил Ба к краю стоянки, к металлическому ограждению, и теперь медленно «выдавливал» её в сторону дороги, заставляя пятиться шаг за шагом, а второй поджидал у машины его самого. Оружия видно не было, видимо, преследуя беглецов, противники рассчитывали столкнуться не с мальчишкой и старухой, а с кем-то более серьёзным, и потому расслабились.

Чэн-Тянь решил рискнуть — только это и оставалось, ведь навыков столкновения со в разы превосходящим противником у него не было. Он попытался придать лицу испуганное выражение, выронил пакеты и с криком «Ба!» кинулся к бабушке. Почти добежав, он неожиданно остановился, будто разом набравшись храбрости, обернулся лицом к её противнику. Чэн-Тянь не раз становился свидетелем истерик других детей, что именно делать, он примерно представлял, вот только изображать подобную реакцию ему раньше не доводилось. Видимо, тревога и нервозность последних дней помогли ему сыграть роль убедительно — бабушкин противник остановился и заметно расслабился, а его напарник, до этого бросившийся было наперерез мальчишке, остановился за несколько метров у одного из автомобилей.

«Ну, сейчас вы у меня попляшете, зрители хреновы! — Чэн-Тянь сознательно накручивал себя до предела — действовать предстояло очень быстро. — Цирк нашли!»

Он сделал несколько шагов вперёд, так, чтобы оказаться поближе к обоим противникам.

Пора!

Раз — и стиснутый кулак, как будто случайно, в разгар истерики, касается металлического ограждения. Два — и мощный короткий разряд отбрасывает в сторону первого преследователя, на свою беду прикоснувшегося к металлу забора. Три — и воющий от боли мальчик — даже притворяться не пришлось, костяшки оказались рассажены на совесть — отшатывается в сторону машины, с другой стороны которой стоял второй противник, уже успевший заметить падение напарника, но не успевший осознать причину. Чэн-Тянь плохо знал физику, но подозревал, что через воздух ему воздействовать не удастся: разряд такой мощности, чтобы тянул на настоящую молнию, ему просто не выдать. Весь его расчёт как раз-то и строился на том, что преследователь бросится на него первым — и окажется в пределах досягаемости. К автомобилю они оба прикоснулись одновременно — мужчина то ли хотел перепрыгнуть через капот, разом сократив расстояние, то ли собирался обогнуть последнее препятствие, отделяющее его от жертвы.

Следующий разряд разом оборвал все его метания.

Чэн-Тянь зашатался и сам чуть не упал следом — удержаться на ногах помогла подхватившая его Ба.

* * *

Первые несколько минут они втроём почти бежали. Хорошо ещё, что Юань-И ничего не видела — девочка вышла уже после того, как всё закончилось, когда они с Ба лихорадочно собирали рассыпавшиеся покупки. Стань она свидетелем двойного убийства — и, скорее всего, там, на стоянке, они бы и остались.

Наконец Ба скомандовала остановиться. Она внимательно оглядела внуков, иначе заколола волосы Юань-И, сдёрнула с Чэн-Тяня бейсболку и взъерошила ему волосы. Шёпотом попросив потерпеть ещё немного, она сунула ему в руку большое яблоко. Немного сгорбившись, она неспешно двинулась вниз по улице, жестом указав детям следовать за ней.

И правильно: на стоянке видели двоих — ещё крепкую пожилую женщину с мальчишкой в бейсболке, теперь же по своим делам куда-то спешит одинокая старушка, а в стороне по своим делам движутся двое отдыхающих на каникулах школьников с рюкзаками. Нехитрая маскировка, профессионалов она не обманет, но Ба предполагала, что за ними вряд ли отправили много людей — очень уж движения незнакомцев со стоянки были расслабленными. Только после этого убийства охота за ними должна начаться всерьёз.

Чэн-Тянь уничтожал уже восьмое яблоко, когда они, в очередной раз сменив направление и почти обойдя вокруг городской квартал, подошли к какому-то захудалому полуподвальному заведению. Вывеска переливалась огнями, но прочесть название то ли кафе, то ли бара не представлялось возможным — отдельные элементы иероглифов не горели.

Бросив негромкое «Во двор!» и указав в сторону подворотни, Ба медленно, как и подобает старушке, начала осторожно спускаться по лестнице. Проследив, как внуки исчезают в подворотне, она преодолела последние несколько ступенек и вошла внутрь.

  


Осоловело мотая головой в попытке отогнать сон, Чэн-Тянь отодвинул от себя последнюю тарелку. Юань-И уже давно наелась, и теперь с весёлым изумлением следила за братом. Выспавшись в дороге, после полноценного ужина она повеселела и была полна сил. Казалось, они поменялись ролями.

Вихрем ворвавшуюся в комнату во внутренних помещениях бара женщину Чэн-Тянь не узнал. Он и сам не подозревал, что умеет настолько быстро двигаться — когда одетая пёстро и ярко незнакомка с коротким ёжиком волос голосом Ба произнесла «Свои!», он был почти у цели.

Ба негромко, но как-то по-девичьи заливисто рассмеялась и по старой привычке тряхнула головой:

— Ну, и как я вам?

Как бы приглашая оценить новый образ, она даже покружилась немного — как девушка-подросток перед зеркалом.

— Кошмарно. Тебе не идёт, — буркнул Чэн-Тянь. Адреналиновая волна схлынула почти мгновенно, оставив его даже более разбитым и опустошённым, чем до этого.

— Не сердись, Тянь. А ты молодец, — голос Ба звучал по-прежнему весело, как будто его порыв её ни капельки не испугал. — Когда окажетесь в море, попроси старпома потренировать тебя. Он не откажет.

Чэн-Тянь кивнул, давя в себе обиду и недовольство, но всё же постарался запомнить испытанные эмоции до малейших оттенков — а вдруг удастся вызвать нечто подобное одним воспоминанием? Или, если уж на то пошло, хотя бы сымитировать…

— Так, не рассиживаемся! — Ба хлопнула в ладоши и снова закружилась. Чэн-Тянь подумал было, что она немного пьяна, но алкоголем не пахло. — Малышка, будешь мальчиком, имя придумай сама, только выбери что-нибудь попроще, не сильно запоминающееся. Повторяй своё имя про себя — ты должна не просто притвориться мальчиком, а буквально стать им. Тянь… — бабушка запнулась, но мальчик понятливо кивнул, дескать, можно не продолжать. — Ну, вот и славно. Пойдём.

* * *

Девочка из Чэн-Тяня получилась… не очень. Сам бы он на такую, наверное, и не глянул. Высокая, слегка сутулящаяся пацанка в длинной мешковатой юбке, рассадник прыщей и подростковых комплексов, в попытке что-то доказать то ли себе, то ли окружающим, выкрасившая волосы в медно-рыжий… У образа было единственное достоинство — он ничем не напоминал самого Чэн-Тяня. А в вихрастом малолетнем хулигане (Юань-И в мальчишеском обличье обзавелась даже очень реалистично выглядящей подживающей ссадиной на коленке!) даже самый пристрастный и внимательный взгляд вряд ли распознал бы девочку.

  


Они шли по ночному городу — Тайбэй не засыпал никогда, сияя мириадами огней даже здесь, на окраине*.

Воздух с каждым шагом как будто загустевал, отдаваясь противным привкусом на языке. Судя по всему, Ба не испытывала особых проблем с дыханием, но вот детям, выросшим в предгорных селениях амис и в университетском городке на окраине Хуаляня, приходилось туго. Со смогом они раньше не сталкивались, быстро начали задыхаться и заметно снизили скорость**. Однако на предложение Ба купить респираторы (благо, продавались они здесь на каждом шагу, дети ответили категорическим отказом — идти предстояло недалеко, до ближайшей станции метро, а деньги могли потребоваться в любой момент.

Переходя со станции на станцию, сидя в полупустом вагоне, Чэн-Тянь про себя поражался тому, как плохо их ищут. Или не ищут вообще? По словам Ба, они ехали в порт, но мальчик сомневался, что им удастся туда так просто попасть — должна же хотя бы в порту быть какая-то охрана!

Впрочем, загадка решилась сама собой — как только они поднялись на поверхность. Чэн-Тянь попался в ловушку стереотипа: почему-то, говоря о тайбэйском порте, большинство подразумевало морской вокзал с его развитой инфраструктурой и мощной охраной, забывая, что существуют и другие варианты. К примеру, рыболовецкий порт относительно небольшого (ещё бы! Рядом с таким соседом-то!) Цзилуна, города на севере, сливающегося с Тайбэем в единый конгломерат. Здесь тоже была охрана, но, как говорится, «вне столицы и люди помягче, и тофу пожиже». Если не соваться к крупным судам, то можно было и вовсе избежать пристального внимания. Мало ли кто там крутится рядом с местными лоханками!

  


Они немного поплутали по территории — ещё в самом начале присоединившийся к ним молчаливый проводник провёл их внутрь, не особо скрываясь, скорее пытаясь засветиться на меньшем количестве камер. Ба отошла, по её словам, переговорить с одним из рыбаков (или, как Чэн-Тянь подозревал, совсем не рыбаков. Точнее, не сколько рыбаков, сколько контрабандистов, маскирующих незаконный промысел вполне легальной рыбной ловлей)… и мальчик понял, что пришла пора прощаться. Что нужно было говорить или делать в подобных случаях, он не знал — раньше провожать никого не доводилось, так что образца для подражания не было. Помолчали. Кажется, Ба испытывала подобные проблемы. Странно, конечно: уж ей-то и встречать, и провожать наверняка пришлось в жизни немало.

Ба нарушила молчание первой:

— Вот что, Чэн-Тянь, — голос был хриплым и надтреснутым. Видно было, насколько тяжело женщине даются слова. — Долго прощаться не будем — незачем привлекать к себе ещё больше внимания. Сейчас вы подниметесь на корабль. Рыбаков слушаться, как меня. И даже больше. Здесь, — из гигантской тканевой сумки, делающей её похожей на уродливо одетых европейских туристок, Ба извлекла сумочку поменьше — с такими иногда ходят на занятия студенты, — ваши новые документы. Поддельные, конечно, но не особо внимательную проверку выдержат. Карты… надеюсь, пароли ты выучил?

Чэн-Тянь кивнул. Хотя он и не испытывал от предстоящего расставания каких-то сильных эмоций, говорить не хотелось.

— Хорошо, — Ба продолжила. — Пользоваться в самых крайних случаях. Карточки на чужое имя, риск ты и сам осознаёшь. Далее. Дневник. Он почти пустой, важна только одна страничка — пара адресов, имена телефоны… В дневнике фото, на нём… мы с вашим дедом, — Ба говорила короткими рублеными фразами.

Чэн-Тянь вдруг осознал, что её неестественное спокойствие – как последняя защита, преграда, не позволяющая переполняющим душу эмоциям выплеснуться наружу. Повинуясь порыву — откуда-то из глубины, кажется, отголоском прежней спокойной жизни, — он положил свою ладонь поверх руки Ба, до белых костяшек стиснувшей ручку сумки.

Ба сбросила его ладонь неуловимо быстрым движением.

— Не надо, не… — её голос прервался, как будто она подавилась воздухом.

Дети молчали. Даже недавняя егоза Юань-И, как будто разом повзрослев, ловила каждое её слово, запоминала каждое движение.

Справившись с эмоциями, бабушка продолжила:

— …Он был японским офицером.

Это многое объясняло. На материке японцев ненавидели — память о сотнях тысяч, о миллионах погибших, о сожжённых деревнях, о зверствах Квантунской армии не скоро затрётся. Местные китайцы относились к бывшим колонизаторам более спокойно, хотя негатива тоже хватало. Племена же… по большому счёту, японцев им не за что было ненавидеть. Старшее поколение вообще знало японский получше официального языка страны или полузабытого родного — для многих старейшин первыми и единственными школами были школы японские***. Но вслух о подобном говорить было не принято.

— Когда он уезжал, он оставил мне фото и… — Ба потянулась, сняла с шеи какой-то амулет на шнурке — дети не присматривались, разом решив, что время для этого можно будет найти и позже, — это. Носи его не снимая.

Ба надела амулет на шею Юань-И.

— Это не семейная реликвия, но «он защитит тебя от духов и гнева богов», — часть фразы она произнесла на японском, но дети, как и многие амис, этот язык знали неплохо. — Тянь, — бабушка снова засунула руку в сумку, на секунды задержав её, будто пересиливая себя, будто не желая расставаться с дорогим сердцу предметом. Справившись с порывом, она протянула внуку маленькую фигурку. — Это кои, японский карп. Символ настойчивости и бесстрашия****.

Маленькая костяная фигурка была до блеска отполирована частыми прикосновениями.

— Всё. Теперь идите.

— А ты? — эта фраза не могла не прозвучать.

— Я найду вас позже. Через несколько месяцев, когда будет можно… — её ложь звучала жалко и нелепо, это понимала и она сама, и отбросивший притворство внук, и даже недавняя малышка Юань-И.

* * *

— И да будут к вам милостивы боги… — старая женщина, не смея оглянуться, быстрым шагом уходила прочь. Впереди ещё несколько дней бегства и заметания следов. Рука сквозь плотную ткань и непонятный бесформенный чехол механическим движением погладила рукоять «Беби-Намбу»***** — ещё одного сувенира времён далёкой войны. Женщина не собиралась продавать свою жизнь так дёшево. К тому же… Неоперабельная опухоль, рак мозга окажется неприятным сюрпризом для желающих покопаться в её воспоминаниях, но Ба не собиралась оставлять технологии МЕ ни малейшего шанса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Тайбэй плохо приспособлен для пешеходов — на многих улицах города вообще нет тротуаров. Зато есть отличная, хорошо разветвлённая сеть метро.  
> ** Воздух в одном из крупнейших городов планеты действительно сильно загазован, так что респираторы — не авторская вольность, а элемент повседневной жизни тайбэйцев.  
> *** Тайвань был под японцами с 1895-го по 1945-й. Примерно половину этого срока японцы копировали британскую колониальную модель, грубо говоря, не давая местным ничего, кроме вакцин, железных дорог и водопровода, но много требуя взамен. Но в 1919-м ситуация изменилась — началась подготовка к интеграции местных жителей в состав Японской империи. Строились школы, поощрялось использование японского языка.  
> Тайвань стал японским ценой большой крови. Также в первые годы японского управления время от времени возникали очаги вооружённого сопротивления, но с наступлением второй фазы они практически полностью прекратились. Единственный конфликт — инцидент в Ушэ — возник скорее на бытовой почве: японский офицер отказался на свадьбе принять стакан вина из рук, «запачканных кровью животных», был отведён в сторону и напоен насильно. За свою настойчивость, тамада получил пару «случайных» ударов палкой. Буквально на следующий день тамада попытался загладить ситуацию, но офицер отказался принять вино в подарок. И меньше чем через три недели грянуло восстание.  
> Восстание было жестоко подавлено, причём не только силами японцев, но и при участии других аборигенных племён Тайваня.  
> Как ни странно, инцидент в Ушэ привёл не к ужесточению колониальной политики, а, наоборот, к её смягчению. Аборигенские племена Тайваня были «скопом» повышены в статусе, перейдя из разряда «внешних» во «внутренние». Процесс ассимиляции начался уже всерьёз: прививался японский язык, образ жизни, религия.  
> Перебравшиеся в конце 40-х годов на Тайвань гоминьдановцы посчитали, что местные аборигены получили особый статус за лояльность к японцам, в итоге началось очередное «переобучение».  
> **** намёк, и очень «толстый». Ба намеренно опускает другие традиционные значения символа карпа. В китайском карп — «ли» — созвучен с прибылью, силой, мощью. Также карп является символом удачного брака, многодетности и гармонии.  
> ***** В отличие от многих других пистолетов разработки Кидзиро Намбу, семимиллиметровый «Беби-Намбу» официально не был на вооружении японской армии, но неофициально использовался японскими ВВС.


	4. Восьмой? Или?

Чэн-Тянь с сестрой жили в Гонконге уже три месяца — хотя вряд ли теперешнее существование кто-нибудь из их спокойного и обеспеченного прошлого назвал бы жизнью. Нет, всё относительно наладилось (или это они притерпелись), но ад первых дней возвращался порой в кошмарах. Чэн-Тянь жалел, что судно, на котором они покинули Тайвань, шло именно в Гонконг, а не, к примеру, в Макао. Среди контактов, оставленных Ба, было целых два адреса в Макао, а для Гонконга — только номер телефона с жирным вопросительным знаком на полях. Хотя Чэн-Тянь и пытался дозвониться до абонента целый месяц.

Если бы не помощь знакомых Ба (на поверку оказавшихся милейшей души контрабандистами и просто хорошими людьми), подростки, наверное, могли бы и вовсе сгинуть на изнанке большого города — или оказаться в каком-нибудь подпольном борделе. И неизвестно ещё, какой из вариантов неслучившегося был бы хуже.

Контрабандисты помогли и деньгами, пополнив довольно скудную «копилку» детей, и советами. Благодаря их помощи Чэн-Тяню через пару дней жизни в Гонконге удалось даже устроиться на работу. Ну, как «на работу»… на чистенького, следящего за собой, ещё не поизносившегося подростка в основном не обращали внимания, так что Чэн-Тянь успел побывать и наркокурьером, и постоять «на стрёме», и курьером у скупщика краденого. Однако подобные занятия его не привлекали: выполнить пару-тройку в качестве исключения, как говорится, «для поддержки штанов» — это одно, но связывать жизнь с триадой — уже совершенно другое. А знакомых, которые помогли бы легализоваться, у контрабандистов не было.

Наличные брат с сестрой тратили очень экономно, на еду и воду, но деньги потихоньку таяли. Этой суммы, правда, хватало на оплату «клетки»* — одной на двоих, так было удобнее: и деньги экономились, и Чэн-Тянь мог присмотреть за сестрой. А той присмотр, несомненно, требовался постоянный: предложения продать её невинность за определённую сумму Чэн-Тянь начал получать уже в первую неделю жизни в «клетке», когда Юань-И всё ещё можно было принять за мальчика.

К счастью для девочки, всё обошлось, хотя ради благополучного исхода Чэн-Тяню пришлось убивать. После четвёртого трупа от них наконец отстали, и относительный покой тревожили только клопы и взгляды. Но, так уж получилось, что и от первых, и от вторых не получалось ни спрятаться, ни скрыться. Приходилось только терпеть.

Юань-И научилась воровать. Конечно, за такой короткий срок виртуозом карманной тяги она не стала, но пока не попадалась. Окрылённая успехами на новом поприще, вечерами она тихонько хвасталась перед братом своими достижениями, а на все попытки урезонить и призвать к осторожности отвечала беспечной улыбкой.

 

Так продолжалось, пока Чэн-Тяню пару дней назад не удалось вдруг устроиться на работу в закусочную. Хозяина не волновало ни то, что его новый работник явно несовершеннолетний, ни отсутствие у него нормальных документов (на поддельный тайваньский паспорт владелец забегаловки посмотрел с явным пренебрежением и от чистого сердца посоветовал эту никчёмную бумажку выкинуть). Да что там, хозяин не выгнал Чэн-Тяня даже после того, как тот в первый же рабочий день притащил с собой сестру.

Подобная неестественная покладистость Чэн-Тяня сильно напрягала, но особого выбора не было. До того момента, когда его подозрения превратились в стойкую уверенность, прошло целых две недели.

Вся проблема была в том, что и закусочная, и сама улочка, на которой та находилась, с недавних пор оказались на стыке зон влияния двух банд. Бывает такое: р-раз! — и река вдруг отступает, даря людям новый участок земли, на котором спустя годы вырастает город. Два — и та же река заглатывает за сотни километров другой кусок, заливая мутной водой поля и снося деревни. Так произошло и здесь: в очередном мелком столкновении «крышевавшая» весь район банда оказалась вдруг уничтоженной подчистую, территорию постарались побыстрее прибрать к рукам соседи, а эту вот особо невезучую улочку не поделили.

Но Чэн-Тяню от осознания, что он не один такой, что вместе с ним страдает вся улица, было не легче. Не прошло и часа, как он узнал о причине бедственного положения здешних обитателей, как ему с этой причиной пришлось столкнуться лицом к лицу.

Хозяин забегаловки, матёрый и опытный, сориентировался первым, мгновенно скрывшись даже не при первых признаках опасности, а вообще заблаговременно. Почти одновременно с ним «рассосались в воздухе» и немногочисленные в этот час посетители, с негромким скрипом двери заднего хода исчезли самые опытные официанты…

И, положа руку на сердце, оценивая количество входящих внутрь бандитов, Чэн-Тянь не мог никого из них за это осуждать. Просто мысленно пообещал себе позже свернуть хозяину шею — за подставу. Если сам выживет, конечно.

Из кухни рыбкой выскользнула Юань-И. Сначала она вела себя как мышка — тихо сидела в углу и не высовывалась, но уже на второй день оживилась. Теперь — за дополнительные несколько гонконгских долларов и еду — она по полдня помогала официантам и даже стала похожа на себя — прежнюю.

При виде девочки бандиты заметно оживились. Чэн-Тянь непроизвольно стиснул зубы — «Моё!» — неожиданно почувствовав, как сама по себе, без его волевого и сознательного усилия, просыпается и ворочается в глубине его сила. Он примерно знал, как выглядит со стороны: тело окутывается слабым голубоватым свечением, почти не видным при свете дня, но хорошо заметным в сумерках или в тени, а в глазах загораются красные огоньки. «Как у демона», — сказала ему тогда Юань-И, на глазах у которой ему пришлось убить одного из прельстившихся её недозрелыми прелестями несостоявшегося насильника. И передёрнулась, прижавшись при этом к брату со спины и цепко обхватив руками за талию.

 

Но всё это было в прошлом, как, кажется, и его жизнь: Чэн-Тянь понимал, что в этот раз ему вряд ли удастся справиться. И пусть его дар стал сильнее, месяцы полуголодного существования не прошли для него даром: долгое время не получавшая адекватной платы способность могла подвести в любой момент. Противников было слишком много, к тому же один из вошедших каким-то тягучим, почти томным движением поднял перед собой руки — на уровне плеч, как будто красуясь или хвастаясь, дескать, смотрите, как я могу! Правое запястье было довольно небрежно перебинтовано — кровь из раны продолжала сочиться и после наложения повязки, пропитывая ткань. Пальцами левой незнакомец подцепил плохо закреплённый край повязки и одним движением — не менее плавным, чем предыдущие, — размотал её до конца. Запястье было изрезано, местами напоминая иссечённое зарубками тонкое дерево. Некоторые из порезов уже рубцевались, но один, самый свежий, мгновенно закровоточил.

И глазами незнакомца, с неуклонно разгорающимися отблесками багряных огоньков, на Чэн-Тяня смотрела сама смерть.

* * *

За прошедшие с момента исчезновения настоящих звёзд месяцы Вэй Чзи-Цюнь повидал немало людей со сверхспособностями. Да что там, он и сам был одним из этих людей!

Гонконг притягивал сверхчеловеков, как собака блох. Силы у всех были разные — у кого-то почти мирные, у кого-то предельно разрушительные как для окружающих, так и для самого… носителя. Но даже во всём этом разнообразии Вэй сумел выделить для себя несколько закономерностей — и даже вывести на их основании определённые правила. И первым из этих правил было: «Никогда не связывайся с малолетками!»

Несовершеннолетние становились проблемой — в том числе и его личной проблемой, — где бы не появлялись. Но несовершеннолетние контракторы (Вэй не любил это слово, но, увы, от него было никуда не деться, со временем оно всё больше входило в обиход) оказывались тем, что мешало ему примириться с реальностью.

Нет, совсем мелкие дети-контракторы Вэю даже нравились: настоящие идеальные солдатики, послушные, бессмысленные, нерассуждающие… Ах, если бы только они не слетали с катушек в самый неподходящий момент!

Подросткового буйства гормонов в нашем мире не может избежать никто, но на малолетних контракторах изменения сказывались особенно сильно. Возьмите подростка в активной стадии подросткового протеста, помножьте бунтаря на самого себя — раз этак в сто. Представили? А теперь размажьте получившийся результат по нескольким килограммам ходячего тротилового эквивалента — и напрочь уберите тормоза.

Для подростка-контрактора не существовало запретов и ограничений, а мнения и суждения безоговорочно подразделялись на свои — и неправильные. Там, где в качестве мерила для контрактора постарше выступали опыт или память, малолетки действовали исключительно в соответствии со своими «Хочу!» и «Дай».

Но по-прежнему оставались при этом смертоносными: неведомое божество, чья-то воля или нерассуждающая сила, источник контракторских способностей, как будто стремилась компенсировать потерю: отбирая столь многое, она щедро одаривала несовершеннолетних контракторов взамен.

Справиться с малолетними выродками в лоб было очень сложно — разве что действовать старым проверенным способом, заваливая их трупами. Но существовали и другие способы: хитрость, тактика и стратегия… Осторожность детям-контрактором была неведома, в том была их сила — и слабость одновременно.

* * *

Эта «пограничная» улочка надоела Вэю хуже горькой редьки. Местные ловчилы — те, кто не сбежал после первых недель существования меж двух огней со всеми приличествующими такой жизни удовольствиями вроде оплаты по двойному тарифу — даже приноровились избегать платы за охрану вообще. Или и вовсе завели информаторов в обеих бандах: очень уж своевременно они успевали закрыть свои лавочки. Или хотя бы смыться вовремя, оставив вместо себя какого-нибудь ничего не подозревающего новичка.

Наивных пентюхов Вэй жалеть не собирался: да и надо же его ребятам хотя бы иногда сбрасывать напряжение! К тому же ребята обычно не особо шалили, и жертвы собственной наивности чаще всего отделывались переломами и ушибами, после чего, враз исполнившись мудрости, спешили покинуть негостеприимное место, уступая дорогу следующему идиоту.

Иногда ему хотелось взять и расхреначить здесь всё к буддовой матери. Останавливало только то, что после такой кровопотери выжить вряд ли удастся, а если он и придёт в себя после подобного, то будет на поводке у спецслужб. Сама мысль о том, что работать придётся, к примеру, на МГБ Китая, останавливала от совершения разных глупостей лучше, чем даже вероятность смерти от кровопотери.

А вот если бы его способность была чуть менее заметной…

 

Едва переступив порог забегаловки, Вэй понял, что снова опоздал: хозяин, жирный неопрятный старикашка, снова сбежал, оставив им на растерзание какого-то мальчишку. Или думал, что пацана не тронут? Это он зря: будь парень помладше — и подобный финт мог бы и получиться, но в возрасте этого мальчишки у самого Вэя за спиной было уже несколько трупов…

Нет, но как же он всё-таки узнал?! Вэй ни с кем не делился планами, известив о будущем визите только босса. Даже своим ребятам сказал в последний момент, уже перед самым выходом. И никто из них ни на минуту не отлучался… Или всё же отлучался?

Взгляд «бригадира» упал на новичка, по словам рекомендовавших его ребят, человека опытного и надёжного. Не этого ли «опытного и надёжного» парни тогда пять минут ждали у сортира?

Сделав зарубку на память обязательно всё проверить, Вэй вернулся в настоящее — и тут же мысленно поморщился: в зал, в пару к мальчишке, вылетела ещё и девчонка. По-мальчишечьи одетая, коротко и неровно стриженая — ей что, тупыми ножницами пряди укорачивали?! — мальчиком она всё же не выглядела. Увидев их, девочка ойкнула и чуть не уронила поднос с чьим-то заказом.

Бандит-новичок осклабился. Вот странное дело, ещё несколько минут назад, до этой его улыбки, Вэй ещё сомневался, но теперь был уверен в его виновности на сто процентов.

 

События понеслись вскачь. На мерзкую масляную улыбку бандита первым отреагировал именно мальчишка — и реакция его была далека от запланированной. Вместо того, чтобы побледнеть, напрячься или, к примеру, начать что-то блеять от страха, парень, наоборот, расслабился — и одновременно подобрался.

Ещё не совсем понимая, что происходит, Вэй почувствовал, как шевелятся волосы на затылке. Щенок оказался контрактором! Малолетним, мать его, контрактором, самого что ни на есть пакостного возраста, когда ещё нет ни мозгов, ни чувства самосохранения.

Вэй понял, что через считанные мгновения здесь начнётся бойня, выйти из которой живыми его людям вряд ли удастся. Не то, чтобы он был к ним так уж сильно привязан, но… Откровенно говоря, он гордился тем, как много ему удалось сохранить и восстановить от себя-человека. Вэй не просто считал себя лучше других контракторов — он и был лучшим. Менее предсказуемым. Нелинейным. Более цельным.

Стоило только принять решение — и ноги сами вынесли его вперёд. За спиной были его люди. Только у него было право карать их и миловать, наказывать или поощрять…

 

…И тут произошло то, от чего Вэй чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте, от изумления едва не растеряв запал. Мальчишка шагнул навстречу и, почти зеркально копируя его собственные движения, сместился так, чтобы прикрыть собой статуей застывшую в дверях девчонку. Это было немыслимо. Запредельно. Совершенно невозможно. Все виденные им ранее контракторы были эгоистами (он и сам не был исключением), но только детям и подросткам-контракторам удавалось достигнуть в своём эгоизме тех заоблачных высот, за которыми себялюбие обращается в Абсолют. И встретить вдруг исключение из правил было потрясающе.

Напротив стоял не противник, готовый подороже продать свою жизнь. Не щенок и даже не волчонок — очень молодой волк. Тощий, порядком потрёпанный, он уже успел отведать чужой крови, но пока не вошёл во вкус.

Кривое зеркало тоже может временами отражать правду. Вэй смотрел на мальчишку, но видел не его — себя. От власти — не над кем-то посторонним, а над самим собой, над своею же собственной судьбой — кружилась голова.

 

Время замерло.

* * *

В тот вечер они всё-таки убили. Оба. Вэй — после короткого допроса лично перерезавший предателю глотку. Чэн-Тянь — перед выходом из закусочной одним-единственным разрядом вызвавший короткое напряжение, уничтожившее напрочь и саму забегаловку, и пару соседних лавок, а с ними и мечты их владельцев — опосредствованно. Хозяин закусочной этой ночью тихо умер во сне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Действительно клетка, то есть частично обтянутая проволочной сеткой кровать и немного места для личных вещей. Домовладельцы обычно набивают в комнату по десять-двадцать таких «отдельных» спальных мест, нередко ставя «клетки» друг на друга и получая плату с каждого такого обиталища. Автору лично «клетки» напомнили штабеля, в которые складировались туристы на космическом корабле в «Пятом элементе», или японские капсульные отели для опоздавших на последнюю электричку и просто любителей экзотики. Но в штабелях герои «Пятого элемента» проводили только относительно короткий перелёт, а в капсульных отелях Японии (тоже, кстати, предназначенных на относительно короткий срок проживания) неизмеримо более высокий уровень комфорта. В «клетках» же многие обитатели трущоб Гонконга живут годами.


	5. Очередной

Пять с лишним лет они вплавлялись друг в друга, как слои металла при ковке, с каждым новым ударом молота всё чётче проявляя булатные переливы на лезвии. Учились видеть и наблюдать, доверять и прикрывать спину… Они умели понимать друг друга без слов, но так и не смогли понять, каким образом вдруг оказались в одной постели.

Просто очередной сложный случай — Чэн-Тянь давно перестал считать предателей, должников, незадачливых свидетелей и прочих потенциальных трупов, быстро превращавшихся в трупы реальные.

Просто очередные пути отхода — крохотные проулки, по которым протиснуться можно было только боком, проржавевшие лестницы, чердаки и воняющие экскрементами подворотни.

Очередная едва обжитая комнатка, единственным достоинством которой был нормальный душ — за пять лет в Гонконге Чэн-Тянь так и не смог привыкнуть, что в конуре, крохотной по тайваньским меркам даже для одного, здесь жили целые семьи. Таких вот конурок, где можно было пересидеть возможную облаву, у них было пятнадцать на дюжину. По местным меркам это обиталище можно было даже считать богатым: в Гонконге иногда и в дорогих гостиничных номерах душ мог располагаться прямо над унитазом, а поддонов зачастую не было и в помине.

По праву старшего Вэй пошёл в душ первым — у Чэн-Тяня, как обычно, даже мысли не возникло протестовать. Он стащил с себя бейсболку, снял куртку, в этот раз пропитавшуюся запахом не только мочи и жжёного волоса — настоящим или существующим только в его голове, — но и спермой: «клиента» они сегодня нашли в небольшом подпольном борделе и убрали прямо вместе с обслуживающей его проституткой. Чэн-Тянь потянулся уже к верхним пуговицам рубашки, когда услышал из ванной какой-то грохот и, кажется, шум падающих предметов. Такое уже бывало не раз и не два — из-за платы Вэй терял много крови и, когда действие адреналина после погони заканчивалось, мог отрубиться на полушаге. Не задумываясь, Чэн-Тянь одним текучим движением шагнул к двери ванной комнаты, распахнул её, кажется, выламывая хлипкую защёлку, дёрнул в сторону отвратительно весёленького цвета пластиковую занавеску и, споткнувшись обо что-то округлое, выкатившееся из-под потёртого душевого поддона, завалился вперёд, прямо на даже и не думающего терять сознание от потери крови Вэя.

 

Целоваться с напарником оказалось делом столь же естественным, как дышать. Губы Вэя отдавали кровью и морем, корицей и мятной жевательной резинкой. Чэн-Тянь чувствовал, как под еле тёплыми струями потихоньку намокает на плечах дешёвая синтетическая рубашка, как, губкой впитывая струйки воды, тяжелеют от влаги штаны…

Воздуха, наверное с непривычки, очень скоро перестало хватать, и Чэн-Тянь разорвал поцелуй. Только сейчас — глаза в глаза — он начал понимать, что, оказывается, незаметно для себя сравнялся с напарником в росте. Вэй тихо хмыкнул, — кажется, этот факт только что дошёл и до него, — и потянулся куда-то в сторону. Вода стала ощутимо теплее, хотя всё равно её прохлада приятно контрастировала с внутренним жаром, с разгорячённостью кожи.

Вэй развернулся и, мягко подтолкнув, притиснул Чэн-Тяня всем телом к стене — прижимая бёдрами, загоняя в ловушку, упираясь руками в стену и предвосхищая любые возможные попытки побега. И поцеловал уже всерьёз — жадно, напористо, без особой нежности, порой ощутимо стукаясь зубами о зубы.

 

Чэн-Тянь с трудом удержался от стона — это была их старая, ещё со времён первых тренировок, игра: Вэй нагружал его до солёного пота, до кровавых мозолей, почти до разорванных связок, ожидая в ответ стоны боли или вопли протеста; получая желаемое, он довольно щурил глаза и улыбался. Но Чэн-Тяню эта маленькая война на выживание нравилась не меньше. Ощущение победы было непередаваемо прекрасным: каменеющее лицо Вэя, раздувающиеся от гнева ноздри… ради таких моментов он упрямо терпел боль. Тем более, напарник-учитель никогда не переходил определённой грани, останавливаясь всегда в шаге от последней черты.

Война на выживание. Война на выжидание. Война на вы… да какая там война!

 

Мокрая одежда немного сковывала движения, но не притупляла ощущения, а, казалось, наоборот, усиливала их — будто это он тут был обнажён, а не Вэй. Пьянея от прикосновений, плавясь от поцелуев, Чэн-Тянь всем телом подавался навстречу, оглаживал руками обнажённую спину напарника, бока и плечи, узлы мышц и бугорки старых шрамов.

Вэй слегка укусил его за нижнюю губу — и Чэн-Тянь всё-таки рвано застонал ему в рот, притягивая напарника за бёдра — ближе, чем раньше мог и представить. Цепляясь непослушными пальцами за карманы, он начал лихорадочно искать пряжку ремня — ему хотелось ощутить прикосновение всей кожей, а не довольствоваться крохами.

Низко, гортанно рассмеявшись — в очередной раз победив в старой игре, — Вэй первым разорвал поцелуй. Он потянулся к пуговицам, намереваясь расстегнуть на Чэн-Тяне рубашку, и обнаружил, что половины пуговиц уже нет на месте, так что он просто стянул одежду с плеч напарника и слегка рванул в стороны, позволяя оставшимся пуговицам зёрнами попкорна разлететься по душевой. Ещё одно движение — и та же участь постигла манжеты.

Когда Вэй, в мгновение расстегнув ту самую непослушную пряжку, нагнулся и единым махом стянул джинсы вместе с бельём, Чэн-Тянь закрыл глаза и опустил руки напарнику на плечи: стена показалась вдруг предательски неустойчивой, и только перекатывающиеся мышцы под ладонями оставались единственным ориентиром.

Чэн-Тянь продолжал цепляться за чужие плечи, даже когда понял, что Вэй не собирается выпрямляться. Дыхание Вэя топорщило дыбом волоски на животе, а обжигающе горячие ладони оглаживали бёдра. Смотреть на Вэя вот так, сверху, было странным и немного неправильным, так что Чэн-Тянь отвёл взгляд и слегка запрокинул голову. И тут же пожалел об этом: прикосновения стали ощущаться в разы острее, ладони Вэя, казалось, оставляли пылающий след на коже, и холодный кафель под затылком совсем не помогал прийти в себя. Как будто зрительный контакт был каким-то источником стабильности, и, нарушив его, можно было потеряться в лабиринте отражений-ощущений.

Прикосновения губ к головке и вовсе заставили дёрнуться, чуть ли не с размаху стукнуться головой о стену, и это немного привело его в чувство — ровно настолько, чтобы хватило понять: если позволить всему случиться здесь и сейчас, то больше у них ничего не будет. Всё просто здесь и закончится — в этой крохотной душевой кабинке, где и одному-то не развернуться толком.

— Не здесь, — попытался возразить он.

Разорвать прикосновение, столь желанный контакт с обнажённой кожей, было немыслимо, невозможно, но так необходимо и правильно, что это противоречие сводило с ума.

Нужно было вернуться в комнату, там была кровать, не такая уж и большая, но всё же чуть меньше тесной комнаты. Её ширины вполне хватало, чтобы спокойно поместиться вдвоём, даже если бы они собирались просто спать.

Сон, разумеется, входил в ближайшие планы Чэн-Тяня, но Вэй, тепло его тела, его запах, его прикосновения, были сейчас важнее и желаннее какого-то там отдыха.

Не расцепляя объятия, ежесекундно спотыкаясь и почти падая, пересчитывая телами все углы и неровности, наставив себе попутно десяток синяков, они всё-таки добрались до кровати — и практически упали на неё, оступившись напоследок.

 

Между ними не оставалось недосказанностей. Слова были не нужны — и когда Вэй, прервав поцелуй и расцепив, наконец, объятия, мягко толкнул Чэн-Тяня в плечо, побуждая перевернуться, тот, так же молча протестующе мотнул головой.

Не было ласки — лишь поцелуи-укусы, лишь прикосновения, от которых к утру, наверное, нальются цветом синяки.

Между ними не было места долгим прелюдиям — только слитное движение ладоней Вэя, разводящее в стороны колени, только прикосновение губ к члену и — несколькими мгновениями позже — смоченные слюной пальцы, раздвигающие ягодицы.

Им обоим не хотелось нежности — Вэй растягивал Чэн-Тяня ровно настолько, чтобы проникновение не доставило им обоим излишних проблем.

А дальше была была страсть — и боль мешалась с удовольствием в единый коктейль. И слитное дыхание в унисон, и дрожь сплетённых тел — и правая нога Чэн-Тяня почему-то постоянно норовила соскользнуть с плеча Вэя, но это тоже казалось правильным.

 

Они лежали, постепенно приходя в себя, чувствуя, как, неприятно стягивая кожу, высыхает на телах сперма. Но расцепить объятия, перестать быть единым организмом, задыхающимся, дрожащим, чувствующим в ритме общего на двоих дыхания, казалось чем-то совершенно немыслимым и невозможным.

* * *

Скрываясь от возможной полицейской облавы, они провели вместе трое суток. А потом Вэй исчез — как будто никогда и не существовал.

 

Оставаться в Гонконге одному было глупо и опасно: слишком уж многим они с пропавшим напарником перешли дорогу. Да и неправильное происхождение им с сестрой никто прощать не собирался.

Чэн-Тянь метался, чувствуя, как падают последние песчинки в часах, как всё теснее смыкается круг преследователей. Он ещё успел выправить новые документы для Юань-И и буквально вышвырнуть сестру из Гонконга — последний, наверное, раз отталкивая от опасности. Сам выбраться уже не сумел, с размаху, как в трясину, угодив в расставленные ловушки Синдиката.

* * *

В конечном счёте для Чэн-Тяня всё обернулось не так уж плохо. Если бы не разгорающийся в Южной Америке конфликт, война за Врата Рая, то было бы, наверное, и вовсе идеально. Хотя по сравнению со многими иными контракторами у него была немалая фора: Синдикату, как и другим спецслужбам, контракторы требовались всегда, а контракторы обученные, имеющие опыт работы, ценились особенно высоко. Ему обещали даже простить все прошлые прегрешения, позволить начать с чистого листа, с чистой биографии. С новым именем.

Но — только после войны.

Оставалось выжить в мясорубке конфликта, благо, шансы у него были в десятки раз выше, чем у почти не тренированного, слабого, плохо осознающего себя «мяса».


	6. Не последний

«Да если кто-нибудь раньше сказал бы мне, что я буду сравнивать работу на спецслужбы и жизнь в Триаде, — Хэй сделал шаг в сторону, избегая столкновения с каким-то немолодым европейцем и ловко балансируя подносом с шампанским. — А, собственно, что бы я сделал? Посмеялся бы? Не та тема для шуток. Убежал бы с криками? Вряд ли, я даже в детстве был не особо… — ещё один вираж — и он миновал сразу две пары, направлявшиеся к центру зала, — …пуглив. Скорее всего, я бы усомнился в возможности появления у меня подобного опыта».

Зазвучала музыка, и у фуршетных столов народу стало ощутимо меньше. Ещё полчаса — и можно будет приступать к основной части задания, его отсутствия всё равно никто не заметит.

Насколько бы нелепо ни звучали подобные предположения, но Хэй действительно не видел разницы. И там, и там нужно было убирать неугодных, долгие часы сидеть в засаде, вживаться в роль, меняя маски, или прибирать к рукам то, что плохо лежит. Даже от полиции скрываться приходилось одинаково!

Вот и это задание было до отвращения обычным, из разряда «двенадцать на дюжину»: проникнуть, не привлекая внимания, в здание, незаметно найти искомое, так же тихо забрать и принести. Как в старые добрые времена. Хэю даже на мгновение показалось, что через мгновение из-за угла скользящим шагом, поправляя на ходу рукав, чтобы из-под манжет не выглядывали бинты, выйдет Вэй, бывший напарник… Картинка была настолько яркой, что Хэй встряхнул головой, прогоняя видение. Что это с ним сегодня, неужели это всё только из-за того, что небоскрёб принадлежит Чэнь Лун Тан? Гонконгская триада в Японии, ну надо же! Они бы ещё мафией себя назвали! И когда теперь нам ждать появления представительств якудзы в том же Гонконге или, к примеру, в Макао?

Между тем, приём потихоньку набирал обороты. Уже исчезли хозяева приёма — для них светская часть вечера плавно перетекала в деловую. Основная часть гостей постепенно разошлась по залам — звучала музыка для желающих танцевать, игроков манили карточные столы, многочисленные парочки потихоньку исчезали где-то в недрах здания… У сервированных столов почти никого не было, разве что немногочисленные группки, явно уделявшие основное внимание не столько еде, сколько общению.

Определённо, пора было начинать.

 

Ещё по старому опыту Хэй помнил, что униформа работника службы кейтеринга сама по себе является неплохим пропуском. Даже несмотря на то, что небоскрёб Ван Шао Тана имел охрану, не сильно уступающую сотрудникам государственных структур, тихий скромный парень с тележкой, полной грязной посуды, не привлекал особого внимания. А куда не было ходу Ли Шэнь Шуню, тихому студенту на подработке, туда с лёгкостью мог проникнуть Чёрный Жрец.

* * *

«Мысли материальны». Наверное, стоило написать эту фразу на шёлке в лучших традициях каллиграфических школ и повесить на стену. Или сделать татуировку на руке — чтобы постоянно была перед глазами.

Не стоило вспоминать прошлое. Мысли материальны.

Хэй в очередной раз порадовался, что за маской не видно лица — не из-за того, что он не хотел встречаться с бывшим напарником (хотя он действительно не хотел — в этом месте и в этих условиях!), а скорее потому, что хвалёная контракторская бесчувственность в этот раз ему изменила. Годами тренируемая способность испытывать эмоции в этот раз обернулась против него самого, и в душе гнев и застарелая обида мешались с радостью встречи, недоумением и решимостью. Задание было почти забыто, а мысли о нём, зудевшие где-то на краю сознания, растворялись в бурлящем потоке чувств. Хэй не знал, чего больше сейчас было на его лице — но категорически не хотел, чтобы его эмоции были видны кому-то, даже бывшему напарнику. Особенно бывшему напарнику.

Сквозь прорези маски Хэй смотрел на то, как медленно — кольцами — змеятся чуть тронутые кровью бинты с запястья, как тонкий ручеёк крови стекает в сложенную горстью ладонь… Хэй знал, насколько опасны капельки крови Вэя, но до последнего не мог заставить себя пошевелиться, за что и поплатился несколькими мгновениями позже, когда, по щелчку пальцев, кровь Вэя сдетонировала.

Боль отрезвила, заставила немного прийти в себя. Выронив добычу — цель сегодняшнего задания — лунно сияющий и мелодично звеневший на одной высокой ноте странный камень-цветок, реликт Врат — Хэй спасся бегством, радуясь тому, что его раны были незначительными.

Однако новых повреждений избежать не удалось: те годы, что они не виделись, бывший напарник провёл не обрастая жиром на диване перед телевизором, а в гораздо более беспокойной обстановке. Даже знание старых Вэевых уловок не помогло: к уже известным Хэю приёмам добавились новые, а опыт бывшего напарника — вот беда-то! — ничуть не уступал его собственному опыту. Так что личную оранжерею Ван Шао Тана бывшие напарники громили с особым размахом. Осколки бронированного стекла, фрагменты светильников, мелкое крошево бывших ламп и даже стальные балки перекрытий — для мелких рубиновых капелек, казалось, не было преград. А некогда ухоженный зимний сад в пентхаузе превратился теперь в руины с медленно оседающими клубами пыли. Как после бомбардировки.

Уйти удалось буквально в последний момент — перед боем-танцем у края многоэтажной пропасти Хэй улучил момент и незаметно резанул себя по предплечью. Этой незаметной почти-царапины, скрытой рукавом плаща, оказалось достаточно, чтобы измазать край маски уже собственной кровью.

Дождавшись щелчка пальцев и падая спиной вперёд, Хэй лишь порадовался, что бывший напарник не пожертвовал ещё несколькими каплями своей крови — чтобы с гарантией «законтролить» якобы поверженного противника. Раньше Вэй подобных ошибок не допускал.

* * *

Этой ночью они встретились ещё раз, двумя часами позже и многими этажами ниже, ведь задание Синдиката оставалось не выполненным. В кабинете Ван Шао Тана и так было полно изувеченных микровзрывами мертвецов — включая и тело хозяина кабинета — в основном компактно упакованных в закрытые гостиничные тележки. Хэй подумал, что это достаточно символично: здесь, в кабинете, начался в этот вечер передел власти в одной отдельно взятой Триаде, здесь же он сегодня и закончится. Прошлое должно оставаться прошлым, а трупом больше, трупом меньше — для залитого кровью кабинета уже невелика разница.

Положительно, здешние обитатели, не ожидавшие вторжения со стороны улицы, были потрясающе беспечны — окно было открыто. Дождавшись, пока смежная с кабинетом комната опустеет, Хэй неслышно проник в помещение и переместился к двери. Сквозь небольшую щель он краем глаза отслеживал происходящее в соседней комнате, дожидаясь подходящего момента. Вот рухнула с дырой в груди несостоявшаяся наследница Триады, красотка в белом — то ли дочь Ван Шао Тана, то ли жена, то ли любовница. Вот, прикрывая своим телом лейтенанта Кирихару, покатился по полу Сайто, добродушный тюфяк-полицейский… чудак-человек, чьи чувства по отношению к начальнице были заметны всем, хоть немного его знавшим — за исключением объекта этих самых чувств. Вот картинно — как в театре, право слово! — поднялась рука, изготовленные к щелчку пальцы на мгновение замерли, словно давая будущим жертвам насладиться последним вздохом… Какая нелепая поза! Нельзя же быть таким пафосным ублюдком!

Пора!

Грохот выбитой двери (не ради поддержания имиджа, а отвлечения для!) и звон стекла (даже самой тяжёлой и громоздкой мебели, если приложить смекалку, можно найти подходящее применение!) отвлекли не только палача, но и жертв (как же беспечны эти полицейские, нет, чтобы воспользоваться моментом!). Первый короткий разряд Хэй отправил по электрике, напрочь вырубая освещение, выигрывая этим такие необходимые мгновения — пока ещё глаза бывшего напарника приспособятся к полутьме после яркого света. Удар — и Вэй, успев в последний момент немного сгруппироваться, кубарем полетел в сторону двери, к тележкам с трупами.

Дальше было совсем легко. В кровавые игры можно играть и вдвоём — кровь отличный проводник, а свежих, едва заветрившихся кровавых луж на полу кабинета было предостаточно. И Вэй как раз лежал в одной из таких луж. Точнее, уже даже не лежал, а потихоньку начал подниматься. Длинный разряд заставил Вэя оставить эти попытки и забиться в судорогах, а после его окончания тело, просто отказавшись повиноваться командам мозга, мешком свалилось на пропитанное кровью ковровое покрытие.

 

Этот раунд — как и сам бой — остался за Хэем.

 

Хэй подошёл к поверженному противнику — удивительно, бывший напарник всё ещё не потерял сознания, хотя, кажется, уже умирал — и поднял выпавший во время короткой схватки кристалл. Камень-цветок уже не звенел, но, даже напитавшись кровью, по-прежнему будто источал лунный свет.

Хэй на мгновение замер, то ли любуясь бликами, то ли прощаясь с бывшим любовником — и шагнул к окну.


	7. Вместо эпилога

Едва Хэй закрыл за собой дверь — распрямляя спину, как немного тесноватую одежду снимая с себя шкуру прилежного студента Ли Шэнь Шуня, — как мощный удар почти сбил его с ног и отбросил к стене. Присутствие кого-то чужого он обычно даже не чувствовал, а скорее ощущал телом, каждой его клеточкой, так что проникший в крохотную квартирку был или неизмеримо сильнее — или это был кто-то из своих.

Сильный удар выбил дух, на то, чтобы отреагировать, требовалась хотя бы доля секунды, но как раз времени-то у Хэя и не было. Миг — и рука оказалась заломлена, а чужое тело впечатало его в стену, не позволяя вырваться.

— И всё-таки мы поговорим. Ты не против? — знакомый голос не позволял усомниться в личности его обладателя.

— Вэй, — прозвучало не вопросом, а скорее констатацией факта.

— Ты не ответил, — слова прозвучали почти с укоризной, а следующий удар вскользь пришёлся по стянутым бинтами треснувшим днём ранее рёбрам. — И потом. Ты. Мне. Должен. Не находишь?

Каждое слово сопровождалось ощутимым тычком, тупой болью отдававшимся во всём теле.

— Против. Но тебя ведь не это волнует?

— Щенок! Идиот! — Вэй яростно дёрнул его за немного отросшие волосы на затылке, одновременно проехаться лицом по стене. — Какого тебе в Гонконге не сиделось, мальчишка?! — голос его сочился ядом. — Я вернулся через три недели, а тебя уже и след простыл! Почему не пересидел заварушку?!

— Пересидел? — от ярости Хэй зашипел не хуже иной змеи. — Уже на второй день твои же парни начали потихоньку подсчитывать, за какую сумму они смогут продать меня подороже! Думаешь, мне так уж хотелось оказаться в цепких руках МГБ? Ты-то знаешь, как они относятся к контракторам!

— Ой ли? — за завесой недоверия чувствовались нотки сомнения, и Хэй решил продолжить бить в ту же точку, намеренно расширяя брешь.

— Очнись, Вэй! Я тайванец! Да они же терпеть меня не могли — боялись, словно демона, но плевали вслед! Для них я чужой, даже не совсем человек! Да мне в Южной Америке было безопаснее, чем с ними после твоего ухода!

Рука на затылке ослабла, и Хэй слегка перевёл дыхание.

Встреча «старых друзей» явно удалась.

* * *

— Так ты теперь работаешь на Чэнь Лун Тан? — Вэя следовало отвлечь: пусть он и расслабился, но держал по-прежнему крепко. Заломленная рука уже не просто ныла, она горела огнём. Ещё немного — и даже если вдруг появится шанс освободиться, то Хэй просто не сможет им воспользоваться.

— Я работаю Чэнь Лун Тан, — Вэй выделил второе слово интонацией. Против воли Хэй хмыкнул: уничтожение группировки не стояло в списке его задач. Как, впрочем, и её сохранение. — А ты теперь работаешь на Синдикат? — название организации в его исполнении было буквально пропитано ядом.

— Я работаю Синдикат, — Хэй максимально точно скопировал ответ бывшего напарника. И, пока тот, замерев, приходил в себя, пытаясь осознать масштабы задачи и несоизмеримую разницу в весовых категориях противников, извернулся на пределе человеческой гибкости — и высвободился из захвата.

Он отскочил в сторону, готовясь к бою, но… Вэй стоял неподвижно, глядя в одну точку и слегка шевеля губами. Затем он медленно поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза Хэю.

— Силён.

Хэй понял, что сражаться ему придётся разве что с самим собой.

* * *

Они лежали на татами плечом к плечу, чувствуя тепло, но не касаясь — или не решаясь прикоснуться? — друг друга. На улице тихо шептал о чём-то своём мелкий ночной дождик, изредка в его говор вплетался тихий рокот мотора проезжавшего мимо автомобиля или тихий стрёкот одинокого сверчка, спрятавшегося от дождевых капель где-то под стрехой или за краем подоконника.

Они смотрели на асфальтово-серую пелену туч, подсвеченную снизу красноватыми городскими огнями — и говорили-говорили-говорили до пересохшего горла, до потрескавшихся губ…

Вэй рассказывал — о каких-то мелочах, о том, как дробится солнечный блик на воде, как бирюзой отливает море у острова Грин — но там, за паутиной слов, получалось почему-то о том, о чём более привычно было молчать, не переплетая единой нитью прошлое и настоящее.

Хэй отвечал — как багровеет бразильская ночь, а деревья шумят под малейшим ветерком — и за его словами Вэй видел, как искусственные болиды расчерчивают, пластают на куски отражение неба в зеркалах крохотных озёр. И как скошенными снопьями, поднимая мельчайшую рябь и множа метеорные следы, ложатся противники, лишь коснувшись водной глади.

— Как ты спасся? — этот вопрос отвлекал, зудел над ухом настойчивым комаром.

— Никак, — Хэй усмехнулся: темнота скрыла движение губ, но позволила услышать. Он повернул голову набок, пытаясь в подсвеченной далёкими огнями и оранжевым сумраком неба комнате разглядеть хотя бы силуэт лица. — Я не спасся, Вэй. Я остановил эту бойню. Это становилось уже слишком… утомительным.

Последнее слово Хэй буквально выдохнул — и следом за этим отвернулся лицом к стене, явно не намереваясь продолжать разговор.

Вэй медленно повернул голову, двигаясь так медленно, как будто с каждым движением выдирался из удушающего плена придонного ила — он слышал, но всё ещё не мог поверить сказанному. Затем повернулся всем телом к бывшему напарнику, притянул того поближе и уткнулся лицом в напряжённую спину.

 

Под его ладонями скованные мышцы потихоньку отпускало.


End file.
